1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to solid state electrolyte composites which contain an electrically insulating fibrous structure saturated with an ion conductive, solid state matrix, crosslinked by an alkaline metal triflate salt, or by the alkaline metal triflate salt and a radiation curable polymer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art various polymers have been used as components of the electrolytes of solid state alkaline and alkaline earth metal batteries and various other kinds of batteries.
Among the problems associated with these polymers is that they have inherent relatively low ionic conductivity, and also may react with the alkaline metals used, such as lithium, or other metallic anodes, to form a non-conductive boundary layer, which prevents the free flow of ions and hinders rechargeability.
The prior art polymer containing electrolytes also have exhibited poor aherence to the electrodes, are not flexible and do not possess sufficient mechanical strength to prevent shorting under pressure, or punching through of dendrites and consequent shorting of the battery.
The solid state polymer composite electrolytes of the invention do not suffer from the prior art problems and provide many positive advantages.